


Interruption

by Idiot of the Eastern Hills (Hildebrand_von_Pranin)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, Gen, No Romance, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Out of character (possibly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildebrand_von_Pranin/pseuds/Idiot%20of%20the%20Eastern%20Hills
Summary: "What kind of nonsense...?"Byleth receives a nonsensical love note from someone or another.Based off a somewhat popular Engrish picture.





	Interruption

In Byleth's room, Edelgard and Byleth are going through a math worksheet together. There are a lot of numbers in brackets.

"Now, then, Edelgard, this is how row-reduction works..."  
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper is slipped under the door.

"-- One moment, please, Edelgard, I need to look at this." 

Byleth goes to the door, muttering about how there's an advice box for a reason. 

She opens the piece of paper and reads it. Her face scrunches up; she might be confused, or some ethereal imp might have just shoved an invisible lemon in her mouth.

Edelgard, being Edelgard, becomes concerned. "Professor? Professor, are you alright?"

\-- "Yes... and no. Read-- read this."

Edelgard opens the piece of paper. What she sees is, quite frankly, nonsense, written in the style of a five-year-old. There are stray lines everyhwere; this is all Edelgard could understand:

_Ddear Tteachher,_

_YOU' ARE MY LOoVE;; MY ANNGLE  
_

_DONT TRET ME LIK,E POTTATO_

_you'r s-Ssinceeerely ann-d lobinggly,_

_KKING OF SsHOOT THhE SHIT_

"What the--?"

Outside, tittering can be heard. Byleth and Edelgard peek out into the hallway and see Dimitri and Claude, drunk as lords, laughing stupidly about the joke they just made. There are ink stains all over their faces and uniforms.

Someone says - no, two someones say - "Oh, hell." No points for guessing who the two were.

Byleth shakes off her shock and, seeing how she is the cleverest tactician East of the Sun and West of the Moon, quickly thinks of a plan.

"Edelgard, go call Raphael and Dedue. If you can't find those two find someone else. We need to get these two idiots inside a room before Rhea - or, Goddess help me! Seteth - sees them like this."

Edelgard nods curtly and runs off. Byleth sits down next to the two drunks, who are now swapping drinking songs, and puts her head in her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with this academy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the picture: <https://i.redd.it/28xnqy9v9ne31.jpg>  



End file.
